


Coldflash Drabbles

by Vozzie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vozzie/pseuds/Vozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabbles to get me in the spirit of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldflash Drabbles

"No" Len hissed, his jaw clenched tightly. Lisa's badgering had his patience running thin.  
"C'mon Len! It'll be fun! Cisco said-"  
Len's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going out with one of Cisco's nerd friends." Lisa's expression hardened. He wasn't giving in this time, no matter how determined she might be.

Len walked into the bar, already sure he was going to dislike whoever Cisco had decided was 'perfect for him'. Len made his way to the back, towards the young overdressed brunette. As he introduced himself, he took a moment to silently thank Cisco for at least knowing his type.

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've written in years, criticism welcome!


End file.
